happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
You're Bakin' Me Crazy
"You're Baking Me Crazy" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series. HTF's Episode Description Trying hard to sell cookies for her troop, Giggles walks into a Lumpy disaster and gets more than she bargained for. Never bake and iron at the same time. Didn't your mother teach you anything??? Plot In his trailer, Lumpy gets ready for Petunia's birthday party, ironing his shirt (with a towel wrapped around his waist). Leaving the iron pressed down on his shirt, Lumpy then moves over to a mixer where he begins making a cake. He is interrupted by the doorbell. He answers the door to find Giggles in a brownies outfit girlscouts selling cookies. A gust of wind blows Lumpy's towel off his body, exposing his 'pingas' area to Giggles. Lumpy doesn't notice this as he ponders whether or not to buy some cookies, but Giggles' scream brings him back to reality. He screams and looks around for something to cover his nudity. When he looks back, Lumpy sees smoke coming from the iron and his shirt. He runs to the iron, but he trips over the many cords plugged into an overloaded electrical socket. While trying to break his fall, Lumpy flips the ironing board over, causing the iron to fly onto Giggles' face. While stuggling to put his shirt on Lumpy's arm accidentally hits the mixer, which flies through the air and lands in Giggles' eye sockets, causing extensive brain damage. The mixer eventually falls out of Giggles' head, along with a lot of her blood and both of her eyes. The scene then shifts to Petunia opening her door to find Lumpy standing there. He still has his shirt over his head (complete with an iron burn), apparently unable to get it over his antlers. He presents the cake he made to Petunia, however the cake is pink and covered in blood. Right before the episode ends, a gust of wind blows out the candles on the cake. by maxx. Moral "Watch a sunrise!" Deaths *Giggles gets burned by an iron that Lumpy accidentally launches at her, and then has her eyes gouged out and the inside of her head torn to pieces by Lumpy's mixer. Quotes "Hi, would you like some cookies" - Giggles offering Lumpy cookies. Goofs #There seems to be a running goof with the opening sequence: Giggles' streak on her head is, once again, not in the opening sequence, but is in the episode itself. #Lumpy's antlers change directions several times. #As Lumpy turns around to get his shirt, an outline of his genitals is shown. Trivia #This episode marks the first of two instances that Giggles gets an unwanted eyefull of Lumpy's privates. This happens again in Let it Slide. #This is the first episode to feature a character's birthday. In this case it is (possibly) Petunia's. #This is one episode in which a birthday is celebrated, the others are Flippy's in Party Animal and Cuddles' in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. #In another insance of Lumpy's stupidity, he exclaims "Merry Christmas!" when presenting the birthday cake to Petunia. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1